Neurophysiological and behavioral studies in animals will continue to examine the action of drugs on brain wave activity and behavior. In addition, studies will continue to evaluate the role of pineal function on drug-induced actions. The drugs will be studied following single or multiple daily doses to correlate these actions with the clinical use of these agents in humans. Analgesic properties of non-narcotic agents will be evaluated pre and post naloxone treatment.